User blog:Xxdenmexx/Songs I discovered thanks to JD
Without counting Warm-Up nor Double Rumble routines, there is a total of 623 songs in the main Just Dance series (yes, I counted 'em) *32 in *47 in (Plus 25 DLC) *57 in (Plus 6 original DLC) *50 in (Plus 13 original DLC) *50 in (Plus 14 original DLC) *42 in (Plus 5 original DLC) *3 exclusive tracks from (Of which 2 are on and one on ) *42 in *41 in *48 in *49 in *50 in *And 49 exclusive tracks from Obviously, none of us knows EVERY single song this series has, so, I'm gonna give this table where I reveal the songs I already knew before their inclusion in JD (Or before I joint the JD Fandom) and the songs I know thanks to JD. Enjoy! Songs I knew before JD: Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Ring My Bell, Heart of Glass, I Like to Move It, Fame, Kids in America, Le Freak, That’s the Way (I Like It), Eye of the Tiger, Who Let the Dogs Out?, U Can’t Touch This Songs I know because of JD: A Little Less Conversation, Cotton Eye Joe, Surfin’ Bird, Womanizer, Groove Is in the Heart, Jerk It Out, Hot N Cold, Girls & Boys, Mashed Potato Time, Lump, Pump Up the Jam, I Get Around, Louie Louie, Funplex (CSS Remix), Jin Go Lo Ba, Dare, Bebe, Can’t Get You Out of My Head, Acceptable in the 80s, Wannabe, Step by Step Songs I knew before JD: It’s Raining Men, Hot Stuff, Call Me, Mugsy Baloney, Soul Bossa Nova, Rasputin, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go, Walk Like an Egyptian, Jump, Funkytown Songs I know because of JD: TiK ToK, A-Punk, I Got You (I Feel Good), When I Grow Up, Toxic, Idealistic, Girlfriend, S.O.S., Move Your Feet, Proud Mary, Big Girl (You Are Beautiful), I Want You Back, Iko Iko, Katti Kalandal, Holiday, Sway (Quién Será), Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended), Hey Ya!, Baby Girl, Jungle Boogie, Crazy in Love, D.A.N.C.E., Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix), Jump in the Line, The Power, Monster Mash, Take Me Out, That’s Not My Name, The Shoop Shoop Song (It’s in His Kiss), Cosmic Girl, Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix), Viva Las Vegas, Alright, Rockafeller Skank, Should I Stay or Should I Go, Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) (DLC) Songs I knew before JD: Firework, Barbie Girl, Maniac, Born To Be Wild, Kung Fu Fighting, Song 2 Songs I know because of JD: Pon de Replay, Pump Up the Volume, Crying Blood, Down By The Riverside, Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika), Nine in the Afternoon, It’s Not Unusual, Chicken Payback, You Can’t Hurry Love, American Boy, Come On Eileen, Spice Up Your Life, Here Comes the Hotstepper, Moving on Up Songs I knew before JD: Take On Me, Pump It, Venus, Dynamite, Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now), Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Party Rock Anthem, Land Of 1000 Dances, Video Killed the Radio Star, I Was Made For Lovin’ You Songs I know because of JD: California Gurls, Lollipop, Promiscuous, Baby One More Time,Price Tag, I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’, Barbra Streisand, No Limit, Forget You, Jump (For My Love), What You Waiting For?, Think, Boogie Wonderland, Hey Boy Hey Girl, Da Funk, I Feel Love, Are You Gonna Go My Way, She’s Got Me Dancing, Let’s Go To The Mall, Night Boat To Cairo, I’m So Excited, Kurio ko uddah le jana, Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out), Tightrope, Beautiful Liar, Apache (Jump On It), Pata Pata, Somethin’ Stupid, This is Halloween, Jambo Mambo, Soul Searchin’, Twist and Shake It, E.T., Teenage Dream, Airplanes, Only Girl (In The World), Marcia Baila, Satellite, Baby Zouk, Hungarian Dance No. 5, Mamasita, The Master Blaster Songs I knew before JD: Good Feeling, Love You Like A Love Song, The Final Countdown, Never Gonna Give You Up, What Makes You Beautiful, Call Me Maybe, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life, We No Speak Americano, On the Floor, Livin’ la Vida Loca, Oops!...I Did It Again, Gangnam Style, The Lazy Song Songs I know because of JD: Super Bass, So What, Wild Wild West, Rock Lobster, Moves Like Jagger, Maneater, Disturbia, You’re the First, the Last, My Everything, Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), Crucified, Everybody Needs Somebody To Love, Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!), Istanbul (Not Constantinople), Mas Que Nada, Superstition, Time Warp, Mr. Saxobeat, Beauty And A Beat, Tribal Dance, Can’t Take My Eyes Off You, Jailhouse Rock, Run The Show, I Like It, Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke), Oh No!, Umbrella, You Make Me Feel..., Ain’t No Other Man, Domino, Want U Back, Good Girl, Cercavo Amore, Diggin’ in the Dirt, Part of Me, Funhouse, One Thing, Heavy Cross, So Glamorous, Hit The Lights, Oath, We R Who We R, Gold Dust, Die Young, Primadonna Songs I knew before JD: Starships, Kiss You, Gentleman, I Will Survive, Y.M.C.A., Ghostbusters, Careless Whisper, Where Have You Been, Limbo, Flashdance... What A Feeling, Moskau, Could You Be Loved, Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight), 99 Luftballons, Sexy And I Know It, Don’t You Worry Child Songs I know because of JD: Candy, Pound The Alarm, Turn Up the Love, Troublemaker, She Wolf (Falling to Pieces), Rich Girl, Blame It on the Boogie, I Kissed a Girl, In the Summertime, Fine China, C’mon, #thatPOWER, Feel This Moment, Blurred Lines, Get Lucky, Follow the Leader, The Way, Just Dance, Applause, Wild, Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In, María, It’s You, Love Boat, Prince Ali, Just A Gigolo, The Other Side, Dançando, Danse (Pop Version), Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), Safe And Sound, Waking Up in Vegas, Roar, Wake Me Up, Can’t Hold Us, What About Love, One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), American Girl, My Main Girl, I Need Your Love, Can’t Get Enough, Timber, Rock N Roll, The World is Ours (And ) Songs I knew before JD: Tetris, Walk This Way, Holding Out for a Hero, Happy, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Bailando, Macarena, Best Song Ever, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Bad Romance, Let It Go, Mahna Mahna, Dark Horse, Break Free, We Can’t Stop Songs I know because of JD: Love Me Again, I Love It, Burn, Summer, Only You (And You Alone), Ain’t No Mountain High Enough, Problem, 4x4, Built For This, She Looks So Perfect, Love Is All, Bang Bang, Black Widow, Me And My Broken Heart, Maps, Diamonds, Birthday, Addicted To You, It’s My Birthday, Get Low, Don’t Worry Be Happy, Speedy Gonzalez, Never Can Say Goodbye, Till I Find You, Papaoutai, I Luh Ya Papi, India Waale, Boom Clap, Kiss Kiss Songs I knew before JD: Uptown Funk, All About That Bass, Ievan Polkka, Animals, Hangover (BaBaBa), I Gotta Feeling, William Tell Overture, Boys (Summertime Love), Balkan Blast Remix, Fun, You’re The One That I Want, Under the Sea Songs I know because of JD: Born This Way, Hey Mama, Let’s Groove, Blame, Want To Want Me, I’m An Albatraoz, Lights, Rabiosa, Fancy, Circus, Stuck On A Feeling, No Control, Gibberish, Cool For The Summer, Same Old Love, Junto a Ti, Hit The Road Jack, Teacher, You Never Can Tell, When The Rain Begins To Fall, This Is How We Do, These Boots Are Made For Walking, Kaboom Pow, Heartbeat Song, Copacabana Songs I knew before JD: Worth It, PoPiPo, September, What Is Love, Sorry, Lean On, Hips Don’t Lie, I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll, Scream & Shout, Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), La Bicicleta, Titanium Songs I know because of JD: Don’t Stop Me Now, El Tiki, RADICAL, Cheap Thrills, DADDY, Cake By The Ocean, Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), Dragostea Din Tei, All About Us, Bonbon, Te Dominar, Groove, Can’t Feel My Face, Into You, Wherever I Go, Bang, Little Swing, Tico-Tico No Fubá, Like I Would, Cola Song, Bailar, Last Christmas, Don’t Wanna Know, Let Me Love You Songs I knew before JD: Rockabye, 24K Magic, Chantaje, Daddy Cool, Footloose, Waka Waka (This Time for Africa), Despacito, Blue (Da Ba Dee), Another One Bites the Dust, Shape of You, Carmen (Overture), In the Hall of the Pixel King Songs I know because of JD: The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), Side to Side, Automaton, Bubble Pop!, Love Ward, Make It Jingle, Naughty Girl, John Wayne, Kissing Strangers, Blow Your Mind (Mwah), Beep Beep I’m A Sheep, Dharma, Swish Swish, How Far I’ll Go, Diggy, Bad Liar, Tumbum, Slumber Party, Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, Fight Club, New Face, Boom Boom, Thumbs Songs I knew before JD: Shaky Shaky, Mi Mi Mi, Bum Bum Tam Tam, Havana, Rhythm of the Night, Pac-Man, I’m Still Standing, Un Poco Loco, Sugar, New Rules, no tears left to cry, Obsesión, Calypso Songs I know because of JD: OMG, Narco, Mama Mia, Mad Love, Fire, Finesse (Remix), Bang Bang Bang, I Feel It Coming, A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got), Familiar, One Kiss, Work Work, New World, TOY, Sweet Sensation, Water Me, Where Are You Now?, Adeyyo, Rave in the Grave, S.L.U.T., Not Your Ordinary, Sangria Wine, Ça Plane Pour Moi, DDU-DU DDU-DU, Miłość w Zakopanem, Nice For What, Make Me Feel Songs I knew before JD: Rain Over Me, God is a woman, I Like It, Bangarang, Kill This Love, Baby Shark, Taki Taki, Con Altura, I AM THE BEST, FANCY, 7 rings, I Don’t Care, bad guy, Infernal Galop (Can-Can), Into the Unknown Songs I know because of JD: Con Calma, Policeman, High Hopes, Bad Boy, Sushi, Vodovorot, Skibidi, Bassa Sababa, 365, Fit But You Know It, The Time (Dirty Bit), Só Depois do Carnaval, Just An Illusion, Old Town Road (Remix), Tel Aviv, My New Swag (我的新衣), Keep in Touch, Stop Movin’, Fancy Footwork, Soy Yo, Ugly Beauty (怪美的), Talk, Le Bal Masqué, Get Busy, Everybody (Backstreet’s Back), Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life Exclusives This one is depressing, you have been warned. Songs I knew before JD: Me Too, Mi Gente, Sax, What Lovers Do, Dame Tu Cosita, Dancing Queen, No Lie, Criminal, Mayores, Panini, Sucker, Don't Call Me Up Songs I know because of JD: Smile (Улыбайся), Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix), Better When I’m Dancin’, Shut Up and Dance, Get Ugly, Taste The Feeling, Am I Wrong, Hold My Hand, YOUTH, Imya 505, Ona tańczy dla mnie, The Greatest, Juju On That Beat, Don’t Worry, How Deep Is Your Love, HandClap, Don’t Let Me Down, Ain’t My Fault, Sun, Error, Feel It Still, Nichego na svete luchshe netu, Hala Bel Khamis, Done For Me, Medicina, Lush Life, Jump, Peanut Butter Jelly, You Don’t Know Me, Boys, Spinning (Кружит), Djadja, 10.000 luchtballonnen, 1999 Songs that are not included for being from Ubisoft/APM Music Dagomba, Crazy Christmas, Professor Pumplestickle, Futebol Crazy, Why Oh Why, Skin-To-Skin, Boom, Dance All Nite, Spectronizer, Baby Don’t Stop Now, Jamaican Dance, Beat Match Until I’m Blue, Touch Me Want Me, Dun N’ Dusted, Cardiac Caress, Boomsday, Merengue, Crazy Little Thing, Hot For Me, Some Catchin’ Up To Do, Make The Party (Don’t Stop), Brand New Start, Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing), Isidora, Feel So Right, Miss Understood, Nitro Bot, Epic Sirtaki, Fatima, XMas Tree, You’re On My Mind, The Choice Is Yours, Kool Kontact, Irish Meadow Dance, Drop the Mambo, Chiwawa, Stadium Flow, Run the Night, Oishii Oishii, Carnaval Boom, Ghost In The Keys, Leila, Je sais pas danser, Kids Mode Routines, All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance), Got That, Keep on Moving, Sayonara, Sugar Dance, J’suis pas jalouse, New Reality, Fire On The Dancefloor, On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements, MA ITU An extra, sad story I noticed I don’t know most of the songs in the franchise, all this is like this because: My father is backwards af, he’s homophobic as sh*t, and he also for some reason doesn’t like nowadays music, so When I was like 6, I liked to watch this channel at tv called "Ritmoson Latino" to see what music is popular, you know, like an innocent kid would do, but my father didn’t like it, once, I was watching this channel when he gets mad at me and says: "Turn that bullsh*t down NOW" I, obviously scared, changed the channel inmediately to Discovery Kids, and then, preaching me, he said this sentence which I’ll never forget: " " That kind of let me a "trauma" and some hate towards music. But that changed in early 2017, when I discovered this series called " ", that reintroduced me into world of music, I got to know any kind of genres, so, that helped me with my "trauma", and now my father respects a little bit more my musical tastes, all I can say is "THANK YOU" Ubisoft, Thank you, Just Dance Team, for giving me a personality, for letting me know what people hear, and most importantly, for making me HAPPY. HAPPY 10TH BIRTHDAY JUST DANCE!!!!! Category:Blog posts